Earth's Defender
by Grima
Summary: Ever wondered how Jim and Molly met? Or, how she reacted when she find he's alien? And, how Jim befriend Forged and Miles? Not to mention, how Forged and Steel become best pals. Also, how N-Tek was made?
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

**_Notes:_** **I know this is my second time. But this time is my last and I'm planning to fix my grammar on my other fanfic later. So, now enjoy it.**

A planet, destroyed by an evil menace, and small spaceship manages to escape. Hearing the destruction of a planet, as it was taking by something sinister. Absorbed by a giant eye-like spaceship.

Devastated by the loss of a planet, the survivor call-out the planet's name. Losing his home planet, the survivor knows he mustn't let sorrow get the best of him.

"Steel, please tell me where's Makino heading?" trying not to sound broken.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ja'em Mk'rah." said his friend, looking a bit concern to his friend.

"Steel, the coordinates. Please."

Steel sighed, and said; "Alright, alright. Sending coordinates to ship." Giving the ship the coordinates. "Transfer completed. There you go, Ja'em. Coordinates for where Makino is heading next."

The image of the planet appears to them. Including, it's named.

"Earth. That's what Makino is after next." Ja'em Mk'rah asked. Turn his attention to his newly friend and ally.

"Apparently so. Like, your home-planet. Earth and tachyon are two planets that aren't in Makino's control." Steel explains him about Makino's plan.

"So, those who resisted Makino, their planet are destroyed."

"You got that right. So, what now?"

Remembering what happened to his planet, Ja'em Mk'rah couldn't let this planet or its people suffer the same fate. Nor he can't forgive himself for not protecting his home and his peoples. But this time, he'll make a difference.

"Let's go to Earth, then," he answer, confidently. But Steel is confused and ask why.

"I lost my planet, my home and everyone I once knew and cares for, is gone. I'll make sure this planet will not be in Makino's hand. And, that's a promise."

Seeing how determined he is, Steel know he can't change his mind. But he'll help him save the planet, whether he like it or not.

* * *

Somewhere, on the planet earth

A young brunette was staring at the starry sky, with a beautiful crescent moon, smiling. Sighed, she feels relaxed and calm while she continues to look at the beautiful, night sky.

"Staring at the stars again, Molly," said the young man with raven hair. "Praying for the perfect guy to come."

Molly rolls her eyes before she looks at him, and said; "Funny, Forged. Real, funny."

"Come on, Moll. We talk about this." Knowing what she's thinking about it. "There's no such thing as a perfect guy. Just an average and boring guy who could make you happy. You got it?"

"I know that, Forged. Don't remind me."

"I'm not saying that you could stop daydreaming, but you need to face reality." trying to help Molly to realize what's the difference between dreams and reality but she seems to be uninterested. "You still young. And still, have some time to think what kind of person you like. Whether he's smart or good-looking, he'll be the one for you. Even though, he might be a jerk."

"Thanks for the pit talk, Forged. I needed that." Molly was sarcastic to Forged.

Molly was about to leave when she noticing a shooting star and quickly made a wish.

* * *

In the atmosphere.

The fallen star that Molly and Forged saw wasn't a fallen star, but a spaceship in high-speed. But uncontrollable.

"Steel! What's going on?!" the pilot yelled. Trying his very best to take control of his ship, but no luck. "Why is the ship not respond?!"

"It must have been damaged during the explosion of your home planet, Ja'em."

"Then, why is it acting like this?!" Ja'em asked. "It didn't act like this since we left in hyperspace!"

"It must be it, then." Steel explains. "Ever since, we left the hyper-drive. The ship wasn't acting like since we left the hyperdrive for a while. It started acting strangely."

"Are you saying that the hyperdrive is causing the malfunction to the ship?!"

"You making it sound too easy. Oh, that reminds me. We're going to crash."

Ja'em Mk'rah didn't like what he heard but hesitate. "Steel!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm having a bit of trouble of continue of _Max Steel_ fanfic right now. But I could use some help with it, so if you know what little information about. Please gave me some interesting facts for. I really need it. Whether it's from the original _Max Steel_ series or other stuff for my fanfic. And, it might take a couple months of finishing it. Hope you can a bit longer for this fanfic to finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Go to my proflie as an important message.


End file.
